Paralyzer
by LD4ever
Summary: What love can do to a person can sometimes be devastating. Can Bo and Luke get out of things this time?
1. Bo's feelings

Paralyzer:

Bo Duke was driving around Hazzard County with his older cousin Luke. The boys were on their way to the Boars Nest for the Saturday Night Dance. Luke's girlfriend Candy Dix, took a break from touring and was going to the dance with him. While Bo on the other hand was free, and had his eye on Sarah-Beth. Once the boys got to the Boars nest, Candy met up with Luke, while every girl in Hazzard County, except Sarah-Beth, was trying to dance with Bo for the night.

By the time the dance was half over, Bo had shot down almost every girl in two counties down, hoping that Sarah would agree to dance with him at least once. Sadly Sarah looked the least bit interested in Bo, knowing that Bo tried his best at everything he knew, besides driving, to get Sarah-Beth to notice him, yet it seemed he was failing.

Bo Duke was stressed out when he and Luke returned home. Bo had also been drinking to try to get Sarah off his mind, so Luke had to drive home, which he didn't mind; he had wanted to drive Candy back to the Hazzard hotel anyways so it just made things a lot easier, seen as Bo had been thinking too much to notice that Luke and Candy kissed.

When they had finally gotten home, Luke had gone straight to bed; he was exhausted from dancing with Candy all night. Bo grabbed a drink of moonshine and laid in bed, wide awake thinking of ways to get Sarah to go on a date with him.

When morning came, Luke had gotten up and noticed Bo had fallen asleep with a bottle of shine beside him. Luke had seen the despair and heartbreak in Bo's eyes the night before, so decided to let him rest. Besides Luke had wanted to do some extra chores today anyways and give Bo some rest. Jesse and Daisy had gone to Capital City for some seed for the field and said the chores were to be done before they all got home.

The next thing Bo knew it was 10am, Jesse has never let him sleep in, and he wondered why Luke hadn't woken him up. Bo got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to find a note that explained why Jesse and Daisy weren't home, thinking that unless Luke had the General he must still be on the farm somewhere, Bo decided to go sit down.


	2. Things Are Heating Up

Pt 2

Luke had gotten all the chores done, so he went inside of the house only to find Bo sitting in the living room staring at the wall. Luke decided he had given Bo enough time; he needed to find out what was wrong with his baby cousin. He hated seeing pain in Bo's eyes, and when there was pain, it was very noticeable.

Luke walked over to Bo and tapped him on the shoulder, whom jumped at the touch, he had been zoned out and hadn't seen nor heard Luke come into the house, or come over to him for that matter. Luke sat down beside Bo, calmly asking him to explain what was wrong. Letting out a great sigh, Bo started the story, from first meeting Sarah-Beth and falling in love with her to her not being interested in Bo at all at the dance.

"Well cousin, I don't know what to say, I thought every girl here in Hazzard was trying to get wit' you" After hearing Luke's comment, it took Bo a few minutes but suddenly replied "Not every girl apparently." Despair had now formed in his cousins eyes.

A few hours had passed and Luke wanted to cheer Bo up a little so the boys went into town Bo confronted Sarah about going on a date with him, while Luke visited Candy.

Bo knocked on the door of Sarah-Beths house, waiting for the door to open to ask his only love out. After what seemed forever the door opened and Sarahs father Billy walked out. Shooken with fear, Bo slowly asked Billy if he could talk with Sarah. Bo got off real lucky, Sarah-Beths father liked the Dukes, he was one of Jesse's top customers who bought shine.

Sarah came to the door to see what Bo had wanted; she was in a dress getting ready for a date with Joe. Bo stared at her, admiring her beauty, it was almost as if she knew that Bo wanted to take her on a date. Finally Bo got the words out of his mouth he had been keeping in since he met her "Sarah-Beth, will you go on a date with me, I've shot down every girl here in Hazzard because I'm in love with you." It took Bo a good 10 years to get those words out he felt proud but now he awaited her answer.

"Sorry Bo, I'm already taken and I don't like you that way. I haven't been so repelled in my life before." Sarah has said it like she didn't give a damn about Bo's feelings. She had perfect timing as well, Joe had just pulled up and was speaking with her dad before they all left. Bo headed over to Cooters, while Joe and Sarah-Beth on their date.

GHa


	3. Boiling Point

DOH: Paralyzer pt 3

Back at the farm, Luke had been waiting for everyone to return home, seen as Candy drove him home `cause he left the General with Bo, so he decided to get some sleep, he was exhausted for how much he had done this morning, extra chores and being with Candy.

It took Bo over an hour to get home, when it should`ve taken only half an hour with his usual speed. He was heartbroken, which caused him to drive slower, advised by Sarah`s father. Bo got home and went straight into his and Luke`s room only to find Luke passed out on his bed. Not wanting to wake Luke, Bo quietly lied down on his own bed for about 5 minutes and was almost asleep when Daisy and Jesse came home. Bo went to go welcome them back home from their trip to Capital City, and to let them know Luke was sleeping, Bo wanted Luke to be rested up so they could go for a drive later on, to get Sarah-Beth off of Bo`s mind.

The three Dukes walked into the living room and were sitting down, talking about their day so far, when they heard a scream, none of them knew what was wrong, but since Bo knew where Luke was, everyone followed him to see why Luke was screaming continuously. They ran into Bo and Luke`s bedroom, to find Luke screaming, but it looked like he was still sleeping, they hoped it was only a nightmare. Jesse tried to wake Luke up and tell him everything was alright, but the closer he got to Luke the more purple Lukes face was. Jesse turned around with pure fright in his eyes. "Daisy call Doc Applebee, Bo get Luke out to the pickup while I grab a cloth, by the looks of things he ain't breathing we need him to get to Doc Applebee if not the hospital."

A few minutes later Daisy returned. "Doc said that there wouldn't be anything he could do for Luke without losing him. He advised we just take him to the hospital, it would give him more of a fighting chance." "Alright let's get going then, he needs medical help, Bo you sit in the back with Luke, Daisy you drive."

The Dukes left the farm and headed to the Tri-County Hospital.

At the Hospital

Luke had gone into an emergency room and all of his family was in the waiting room. Daisy had noticed something was wrong with Bo, but wasn't sure what it was, she figured it might be Luke but he looked upset as home, not as bad as now, but still upset. Daisy told Jesse and they both started getting worried and prayed that whatever it was it wouldn't rip there family apart.

"I noticed Bo was like this when the boys got home from Dance last night, but I figured they probably got drunk or something, and I don't feel asking Bo would be a smart idea right now and i can't ask Luke because he's in that there hospital room." Jesse finished his speech then got real silent.

All you could hear in that hospital for a few hours was silence. A silence full of pain and wonder.


	4. Full of Emotions

DOH: Paralyzer pt 4

After a while of thinking Daisy finally decided to ask Bo what was wrong. She walked over kind of slowly and startled Bo, who got up and ran out of the hospital with baby blue eyes were almost in tears.

As Bo ran out of the hospital that's when Jesse thought it was deeper Luke being in the hospital and more deeper than if he had gotten drunk and gotten into a fight at the Boars Nest; it had to be a girl.

Jesse told Daisy to stay at the hospital, and then he took off after Bo to find out what was really wrong. Getting in the pick-up Jesse started to track down Bo. "I only hope that boy of mine knows what he is doing and doesn't get himself or the rest of us in trouble, or more of us in the hospital." Jesse prayed for what seemed the billionth time that day, this time he prayed that everyone would be safe and that Luke would be awake when they got back to the hospital.

Bo was now letting out all of his emotions at his and Luke's favourite fishing place, he was worried about Luke being in the hospital and was still quite heart-broken that Sarah-Beth rejected going on a date with him so bad. Ten whole years preparing to tell her and once she did, she shot him down faster than a hunter shoots down his target.

Bo lied down near the pond, slowly crying himself to sleep.

At the Hospital

Luke was still unconscious and Daisy was able to go into his room. Jesse hadn't found Bo so he returned back to the hospital wishing Luke awake. Luke would know exactly where Bo was, it was like they had locators inside each other to track one another down. It seemed that one always knew where the other was.

Everyone but Bo was at the hospital. Luke had slowly started to wake-up and had stopped screaming hours before hand. The way Luke looked peaceful compared to what he had been since last night. Daisy noticed movement under Luke's eyelids and was getting excited. To Luke his eyes felt like they were being held down, but he felt his families presence, though he didn't feel Bo's. He wondered what was going on and he had to open his eyes up eventually, he had to show Daisy and Jesse just how strong he truly was.

After about 5 minutes of struggling, blazing blue eyes were looking up into her eyes. Luke was finally awake and it made Daisy so dang happy she started to cry. Overwhelmed with emotion, the Duke family was almost completed once again. Jesse thanked the lord for answering his prayer that Luke be alright, and now he only hoped that Luke had a hunch, hopefully a good one too.


	5. The Disapearance

DOH: Paralyzer pt 5

Once Luke was wide awake, Jesse filled him in on what happened with Bo. "I have an idea as to where Bo might be, and I can't really tell you where that is, it's his and mine secret little spot that no one else knows about except maybe Cooter but I doubt it." Luke calmly replied. "Well unless we can get a way for someone to go out there Bo will be gone for two days. That is unless he decides to return on his own." Now Luke was confused, couldn't he go find Bo on his own and right away. After a few minutes everything started making sense, Luke wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for two days; they needed to keep him under surveillance. The doctors still hadn't figured out what exactly caused Luke to get a fever, and uncontrollable pain causing him to scream while he was unconscious.

Cooter had been visiting Luke real often, finally giving into worry Luke told Cooter of the exact location of the fishing place and asked if he'd go and check if Bo was there or not. Two days finally passed but Luke wasn't allowed to leave the hospital quite yet, and once he did he was to stay on the farm for at least a week and rest.

At the fishing pond Bo had slept most of the time he was there, the other part he was fishing for food. By this time, he figured someone had to be looking for him and he wasn't ready to be found quite yet so he ran father away, he was almost near Chickasaw County before he went into the woods to find a spot to lie down.

Bo was exhausted and finally stopped near a pond and couldn't keep going and just plum collapsed. Once Bo woke up from a long needed nap he sat up and almost lost his breath, sitting in front of him was none other than Judd Kane, Luke's little brother.

Back at Bo and Luke's fishing spot, Cooter was just arriving hoping to find Bo sitting by river playing guitar. Walking down to the river, Cooter looked high and low but couldn't find Bo sitting playing guitar like he had hoped.

Balladeer: Too bad he was wrong, but hey there is a thing called wishful thinking.

Cooter didn't give up, he looked for clues as to where Bo could be, after searching for three hours he finally found something; Bo's pocket knife. Now Cooter may not be the best at surviving but he had been around Bo and Luke enough to know that their pocket knives got them out of a lot of tough situations and helped them survive in the wilderness whenever needed.

Finally giving in he rushed back into town hoping Jesse had put in a missing report, he wanted it to get put in and fast, before anything bad happened to Bo; something bad everyone would feel bad about.


	6. Missing

DOH: Paralyzer pt 6

Luke and Daisy were at the hospital, it had been four hours since Cooter left to search for Bo and neither one of them had returned yet, and Jesse; well he went to go speak with Rosco, he left about three and a half hours after Cooter had.

Jesse walked into the police station only to find Cooter talking to Rosco already explaining he couldn't find Bo yet, and also asking if Jesse had filed a missing persons report, `cause if he hadn't done that yet Cooter`d do it himself.

"Cooter I am guessing that you beat me hear by a good five or ten minutes, so I will answer your question. No I have not filed a missing persons report; I was just coming to do that now." Cooter let Jesse by, but figured he'd be of some help it might take more than one honest man to get Rosco to make that file. "Rosco, I'd like to file a missing persons report, as you already know, it's for Bo. He had been gone for exactly two days. I waited forty-eight hours to bring this up to get you to actually file it. You see I know the ruling on Missing Reports, if someone is gone for over forty-eight hours there is no choice in law resisting making one, so go on Rosco, get crackin' my nephew is out there somewhere and I intend on finding him."

Rosco had been kind of frightened at this, Jesse looked into this in the law books so it had to be either real serious or a good ole shuck n jive the boys came up with. "But Boss, Luke is in the hospital, why would they even consider Bo missing as a prank? At a time like this, he ought to be with his family at Tri-County. Explain this to me, please." Boss was shocked at how much they had convinced Rosco, now Rosco was trying to convince Boss to send out a search party request across the Hazzard Net.

"If you truly believe them Rosco, do as you wish on this case. After all you are the sheriff." Boss gave in to sure will, though he hated the Dukes and wanted to see them arrested, he'd hate if any of them got hurt. Rosco thanked Boss and headed out to his patrol car followed by Enos, and Cletus to theirs. "This here is Rosco P. Coltrane, calling out to all of you out on the Hazzard Net. Now I only use this here Net when there is an emergency and fella's believe me there is. Bo Duke is missing and we could really use a hand out there from all y'all. So if any of you see or hear from him you let us know on the police channel."

Everyone expected Bo to be in Hazzard because he couldn't cross the County Line or he'd break his probation, and if he broke probation, even if he wasn't aware of what was happening, he could be sent to state prison for a very long time.

Realizing that no one thought to check the County Line, which was exactly where Bo was.

A Few Days Later

A few days had passed and Bo was still missing, but Luke was now at home and was worried sick about his baby cousin. Things on the farm just didn't seem the same to Luke if Bo wasn't there.

Luke was now restless at night, couldn't sleep because unfortunately Luke was still in no shape to drive and wasn't allowed to go searching for Bo himself, so all Luke could do was worry all night, sometimes drinking his self to sleep, or crying himself to sleep. Something he wasn't used to doing.

Luke wasn't the only one worried, and it showed. When Daisy would go to work at the Boars Nest, Luke would go get some beer to drink and always saw Daisy looking at the door after he walked in. Daisy was hoping that one day, Bo would walk right in through those doors either crying or acting like nothing happened, then make the family complete once more. Everyone knew that if Bo returned then Hazzard County's spirit would return to them, and everyone would be grateful.


	7. The Search

DOH: Paralyzer pt 7

Two weeks had passed and Bo still hadn't returned. Luke was now out searching for his cousin and was looking in all the spots he figured his cousin might be; all the wrong places, Bo knew they would look for him in obvious spots that Luke knew of, and hid in spots less known of. Running out of options Luke went into town to get permission from Boss Hogg to go into Chickasaw County in case he had to cross the line to search for Bo, but Luke hoped that Bo still had enough senses as to not cross the line.

After getting the permission, Luke headed out searching near the County Line, hoping to find Bo.

At The River

Bo had lost a lot of weight from not eating properly or getting enough sleep. Bo was so exhausted from running he gave up on running away and let himself drop near the river. He was giving up; Bo hoped Luke would find him, there was no way he could walk to a spot where Luke would find him, not to mention he had expected Luke to look in all those spots more than three times by now. Luke had to be worried sick, but Bo knew that Luke would never give up his search to find Bo.

Bo had originally run away from everything and intentionally wanted to die, just to get away from love and injuries. He wanted to forget about his emotions, or let them sweep him away from this world. Now Bo only wanted his elder cousin to find him, he was scared of dying, scared of losing his family and them losing him. He wanted to return to everyone, and get over Sarah-Beth with his family and help Luke through his injuries, though he was probably a little late for that.

It took him two weeks to decide what was important to him; it took him almost dying for him to realize that you can get through anything if you work together; as a family. If he could Bo would walk to town or back home to save Luke the trouble of finding him out near the County Line, but poor Bo was way to weak.

Luke had been driving around in the General Lee searching for Bo along the County Line all morning, and decided he wasn't getting anywhere. If Bo had ran inside the bush, Luke wouldn't be able to see him driving around, he`d have to start searching by foot.

He searched for what seemed like hours, but had only been fifteen minutes. In those fifteen minutes Luke kept getting closer and closer to finding his younger cousin, closer to saving Bo`s life.


	8. Found

DOH: Paralyzer pt 8

Once Luke was close enough to Bo, he started to hear something rustling and sounds of agonizing pain. Hoping it was his cousin he had found, Luke ran towards the sound. Not that Luke wanted to find his cousin injured, but he`d be happy if he had found Bo, it would make things get better and easier on everyone.

Stopping at the sight of Bo rolling around on the ground in pain, with Judd leaning above him, Luke was shocked to see Judd with Bo. Judd told Luke he had tripped over Bo when he was done fishing and swore he hadn't meant to bruise Bo`s ribs. To Luke, Bo looked like he had been kidnapped; beaten up and forced to starve, it set Luke`s stomach over the edge.

Though he was happy he found Bo, and in amaze at seeing Judd, he was also frightened to see what condition Bo was in. Luke had been about twenty minutes away from the General Lee, and couldn`t carry Bo himself with his injuries, so Judd had to help carry him.

As soon as the three boys got to the General Luke called an ambulance and ran back to Bo. "Don't you think we ought to tell Uncle Jesse?" asked Judd. Luke knew Judd was right so he had him talk with their Uncle while he attended to Bo.

"Bandit to Shepard, Bandit to Shepard. You got your ears on Shepard come back?" "Shepard here, Bandit you mind telling me just exactly who is calling." "Shepard its Law Sheep's little brother" "Bandit, it's good to hear from you again, I am sorry I didn't recognize your voice though." "Uncle Jesse I got some news for you from Luke. We found Bo, but…" "Oh dear this can't be good. Instead of finishing that sentence I am assuming Daisy and I will meet you at the hospital?" "Yes sir, I promise I'll explain everything then. I'm gone"

At The Hospital

Luke and Judd were sitting in the waiting room when Daisy and Jesse arrived, followed by Cooter, Rosco, Enos, Cletus, and Boss Hogg. Luke started pacing after being in the hospital for so long. "Bo can't be injured that bad, he didn't look horrible when I found him despite being pale, and not eating or sleeping enough… but still, it shouldn't take this long!" Jesse had to calm Luke down as best as he could, he wouldn't stand to see it any longer. "Sometimes healing physically isn't the problem, maybe most of his injuries are emotional, something doctors would have a hard time healing."

Agreeing with his Uncle Luke felt himself stop pacing and his legs carried him to a chair, where he plopped down, he was trying his best not to show too much he was worried about Bo. "You have to be strong for him, and for everyone else." Luke whispered to himself quietly. Everyone kept looking at the doors for a doctor to come out to the waiting room, or maybe even Bo himself walking out. They needed to know Bo's condition, and they needed to know now!


	9. Bad News Or Good News?

DOH: Paralyzer pt 9

Balladeer: After four hours of waiting, you'd expect horrible news. Well folks I do, how 'bout you?

"Is this the family of Beauregard Duke?" Getting up to reply, Jesse dreaded the worst. Luke beat Jesse to saying anything; he had jumped at the sight of the doctor. "This is the Duke family, and friends, I'm Luke his older cousin and if you don't mind he prefers to be called Bo. Speaking of which, how is he doc?"

Anxious as Luke was, he didn't want to find out how bad his cousin really was, he wanted him to just walk out of the doors and up to Luke and give him a great big hug. Luke knew that would never happen, so he hoped that Bo only had a few stitches, anything more would break his heart; even though he already knew of his bruised ribs.

"Well, Mr. Duke Bo isn't off that bad, all we had to do was stabilize his breathing, he had been choking from over-heating, his ribs are bruised; all they need is ice, and he may have sprained his ankle; running possibly."

Luke let out a sigh; Jesse saw it and could definitely tell Luke was relieved. "Bo usually tries to talk things out with us, if not me, before storming off. This time was different, Bo had wanted to talk with me and I hadn't been able to talk. I was brought here about two or three weeks ago and well he wasn't able to speak with me, I was unconscious so he ran away. Two weeks ago he ran away from visiting me in the hospital, he was missing for two weeks, I found him and now I am visiting him." Luke finished his monologue just as a tear snuck away from Luke's sapphire eyes.

Daisy heard her older cousin blame himself for this tragic event, she went over and tried to comfort him. "Oh sugar, you couldn't have known he was going to run away, and no one knew what the entire cause was for this, but we figure it's got something to do with a girl. You see we meant to ask you but I think we forgot." "Lukas Keith Duke you tell me right now what it is exactly you know about why Bo might have run away. I can probably guarantee that's what he wanted to talk to you about, and I can guarantee that it ain't your fault!" Jesse spoke his words calmly but very meaningfully.

Luke slowly slid into his thoughts. "Uncle Jesse, Daisy; Bo told me this himself, he finally found his true love, someone he has had his eyes on for over ten years, and she has no interest in him. He went to ask her out and she rejected him, leaving him heartbroken. With him being heartbroken already, having me in the hospital most likely made everything worse and harder for him."

After Luke's story ended, everything in the hospital was dead silent for a good fifteen minutes, until the doctor returned that was. "I forgot to tell you folks, you could go inside an' see him now." "Thanks Doc Applebee" Jesse replied, just as everyone got up and walked into Bo's room.


	10. Emergency Number Two

DOH: Paralyzer pt 10

With Bo in the hospital and Luke sitting in the corner of Bo`s room worrying about Bo, the Duke family was practically torn apart. Daisy couldn't help but think to her-self "_Will everything ever go back to normal or will Bo and Luke always stay this way, ripping them-selves apart inside?"_

Jesse was back beside Bo, who was fighting his own battle inside him. He had two choices; try his best to wake up and return to his family or let him-self die like he had originally planned to do. By now he knew that Luke had spoken word of Sarah-Beth. "Oh Sarah-Beth" Bo thought to himself, "What would she do if she found out that she part of the reason this family was torn apart? Wait a second, if Luke knew that Sarah-Beth was the reason I ran off, what would he do? He wouldn't try to do what I did would he? No, he is way smarter than that! Then again, maybe he is moping around all day long, blaming himself. I hope that isn't it, if either one of those was true then… well… Luke could stay like that forever; forever in pain, not speaking to anyone, putting himself through a guilt trip. Why that would be enough to either kill him-self or leave Hazzard or even talk with Sarah-Beth."

As strong headed as Bo was, he distinguished inside of him-self that he had to return, he knew his family needed him; Luke needed him. "Luke I am coming home, I won't let anyone tear our family apart… no one will tear you and I apart; cousins and blood brothers!" Bo swore to himself he'd fight, he'd fight his hardest and he would come out victorious; no matter what it took.

Luke was worrying himself sick, hoping Bo would wake-up; Jesse and Daisy both saw it in his eyes. Jesse is a little older, a little wiser and he saw something more wrong with Luke than Daisy would have unless she was right beside him, or observing him for over an hour or so. Luke had started sweating a lot again, his face was going red and about roughly every ten minutes he'd fall asleep for maybe fifteen minutes or so. He had hoped he was just frustrated and also tired, but every time Luke fell asleep it took him longer to wake up; Jesse had been wrong, dead wrong.

Jesse got up, he was getting a little worried about Luke, he should've woken up and asked how Bo was, like he had done earlier on in the night; but he stopped that about an hour or two ago. Jesse got up and walked towards Luke, the closer he got, the more Jesse realized that Luke showed no sign of waking up this time. Luke had been sleeping for over half an hour, and looked to motionless for it to be actual sleeping.

Jesse finally managed to sit beside Luke on the floor, and noticed something about his breathing; something was wrong. "Doc Applebee! Doc Applebee! Come quickly! Please hurry! It's an emergency!" Jesse belted, causing Daisy to jump and an unconscious Bo to twitch. "_Something's happening; I need to wake up to see what's going on! That or they can just speak about what all the commotion is about!" _Bo thought to himself.

"Uncle Jesse what's happening?" Daisy asked quickly, but got no response from her uncle. "Jesse; is something happening with Bo?" The doctor shouted as he entered the hospital room. "_Hell no!" _Bo thought to him-self yet again. "No Doc, its Luke, I am not sure exactly what is happening but his breathing is getting shallow, and raspy!" Jesse shouted.

"_No, no, no, no, no! Luke, no…" _Bo was starting to shake, he was worrying and Daisy could tell, which meant he knew what was going on. Which also meant; Bo could hear them. Doc Applebee and a few other doctors came in, carried Luke to the empty bed next to Bo, and rushed him into the emergency rooms.


	11. Awoken

DOH: Paralyzer pt 11

Daisy then went up to her uncle and whispered "Bo can hear us; I know Luke will be fine, but Bo doesn't, we need to try to get him back to us Uncle Jesse." All Jesse could do was nod and walk towards Bo.

"Beauregard, it's your uncle here, please wake-up. Make a sign if you can hear us, please." Jesse was happy at the sight he got; Bo twitched on the bed and moved his right arm. He was trying to wake up.

Judd had left the hospital after dropping Bo and Luke off and said he`d return later on that night; it had been eight hours since then and he had no clue what he had been about to walk into.

Just arriving back to the hospital, Judd hoped Bo was better, and that everything would go back to normal, so the he could tell Bo and Luke some good news about why he was fishing in this particular area. He walked into the waiting room with confidence and prayers that things would be well, but finding no one in the waiting room only built his confidence up even higher; built high enough that soon enough it would be burned down by fire.

He found Bo`s room and saw Daisy and Jesse near Bo, but didn't see Luke at all. "_Maybe he had to go to the washroom" _Judd thought. As he walked in to greet his family he turned around to see Luke being wheeled into the hospital room on a bed. The only thoughts that came to mind now were: "_Oh god, what happened?!"_

Judd needed things to be cleared up, so Jesse took him into the hallway to explain what had happened throughout the day. "Uncle Jesse that just isn't good, poor Luke worried himself sick again! At least Bo is starting to wake-up and all but still. This isn't good, this isn't good at all!"

Judd and Jesse went back inside the hospital room; Judd went to sit at a chair near Luke, while Jesse went back to his usual spot near Bo, with Daisy sitting on the arm of the chair beside him. "Oh Uncle Jesse, I think he's going to wake-up soon. Should I go get Doc Applebee?" "Sure Daisy, but only once Bo has woken up."

"_I must return; they need me. LUKE needs me." _Bo kept repeating that exact sentence inside his head, hoping it would hopefully help him wake-up quicker; which it had, Bo could now see Jesse and Daisy staring at him; both of them with tears in their eyes.

Balladeer: Oh dear, Bo is awake now, but Luke was unconscious, when will this end?


	12. The Truth Is Spilt

DOH: Paralyzer pt 12

"It's all my fault, Luke wouldn't have been in the hospital the first time if he hadn't been worrying about me. Now because of me again, he worried himself straight into the hospital! Dang-it Sarah-Beth why did you have to be the one I had to fall in love with?" Bo spoke out loud, though it may have been to him-self he knew his family was listening.

Jesse and Daisy were with Bo, listening to everything he had to say, "He may be delusional and he may not be, but this is our way of knowing the truth, and coming from both Bo and Luke makes things a lot better." Jesse admitted.

"Oh Luke, I am so sorry for leaving! I shouldn't have run away! If I were to have stayed here with you then maybe I wouldn't have been foolish enough to attempt at killing myself. Oh how dumb that was, I am so glad you found me cousin, but now you have to survive too. I blame myself." Bo was going on and on about what happened, and finding ways to pin this on him-self.

Luke could hear everything that was going on and he wanted so badly to talk with Bo, he knew Jesse would be there listening to the delusional Bo speaking but he couldn't help but worry. Every time Luke tried to move it was like a force of gravity was holding him down, forcing him to listen to Bo's rant that it was his fault that Luke was in the hospital, and not be able to do anything about it. Luke wanted more than anything to jut wake-up and make everything alright again. Sadly all he could do was listen to his family and friends talking amongst them-selves, think and cry.

Judd noticed a tear run down the right side of Luke's eye; a tear that got away. Seeing that little tear meant that Luke could possibly hear them, and was crying at something that was going on. "Uncle Jesse, I do believe that Luke can hear us! I just saw something amazing; a tear dripping along the side of his face!" Jesse was shocked at what Judd had just told him, he was telling him his nephew could hear him, and things were turning out the way they had with Bo.

Speaking of Bo, he was allowed to go back to the farm, but wanted nothing more than to stay with his older cousin, but for now all he and everyone else could do was pray and talk to Luke, encouraging him in ways on how to return to them.

Balladeer: Now if that ain't true love, I don't know what is.

Bo had been sleeping restlessly while Luke had been in the hospital, he had the room at the house all to himself and he really didn't like that. It had been three days since Bo had gotten out of the hospital, and Luke still hadn't woken up. Sometimes when Cooter or Enos had the day off, or time off from work they would pick Bo up; sometimes Daisy too and would all head up and visit Luke.

One night at the hospital, Bo was visiting Luke talking with him as much as he could, he wanted him to wake-up more than anything; from what he had heard without him and Luke driving around Hazzard in the General, Hazzard seemed dull.

"Come on cousin, we miss ya back at the farm, and believe me it just ain't the same for the folks in town not to see the General racing around with either one of us driving him and the other sitting passenger." Bo tried encouraging Luke as best as possible, but he wasn't going to give in.

Bo had been sitting in the hospital chair beside Luke for three or four hours and was just about to leave, but when he went to stand up an excruciating pain shot up his legs, and he crumpled to the floor; letting out an ear piercing scream throughout the hospital.

Doctors of all sorts ran into room 21, the room which was occupied by Bo at one point, and now Luke and possibly Bo once again. The scream Bo had let ring throughout the hospital had woken up most of the patients and had woken something up inside Luke; or so they thought.

Luke definitely heard Bo's agonizing scream, but it didn't wake him up, but it made his body think he was dying which sent him into shock; he stopped breathing and his body was convulsing at a rapid rate.

The doctors heard Luke's heart monitor and sworn it was because of Bo, they did their best to get Bo to stop screaming, but the only solution was to give him a shot of morphine and get him out of Luke's room and straight into the ER. Some of the nurses dealt with Bo, while other doctors and nurses ran straight towards Luke, to see if they could stabilize him.

The doctors got Bo calmed down at the other end of the hospital and got ragged responses from him, explaining his pain. Understanding where Bo's pain was a doctor came in and took Bo for x-rays while Doc Applebee called Jesse Duke with some horrific information.

The phone ringed at the Duke farm, and Jesse answered. "Hello, Duke Farm."

"Mr. Duke? Yes well I have some very bad, but important news for you about your nephews. We found Bo screaming on the floor in pain beside Luke's bed, and I couldn't believe that doctors here forgot to give him an x-ray, but we did today; and it seems he may have paralyzed his legs. Luke on the other hand was sent into shock by Bo's ear piercing scream, he stopped breathing and his body was convulsing. Mr. Duke I think you ought to come down to the hospital right away. I don't think this will turn out very good."


	13. Healing

DOH: Paralyzer pt 13

The Dukes arrived at the hospital yet once again and quite frankly was getting tired of being there. Everyone in Hazzard County prayed that the boys would get better, everyone including Boss Hogg. When Boss cares about something other than money things had to be serious.

Balladeer: That is true, something terribly serious is happening. Bo is paralyzed and Luke still ain't come around to waking up.

Bo had been sent home in a wheel chair and wasn't supposed to do anything but eat, sleep and work his legs a bit every day. Luke on the other hand was still in the hospital, three weeks had passed since Bo was found and nothing any good happened.

Everyone hoped things would go back to normal bit as usual, Duke Luck is running short. Almost every day Jesse would take Bo to the hospital, while Daisy was at work, but when she wasn't she joined them; and almost every single visit Luke barely moved, other than the occasional twitch, or spasm.

Eventually two months had passed since this whole mess started. No one in Hazzard County ever thought a Duke could run into this much trouble unless the law was able to send them for jail or prison for something dumb. Nothing a girl would ever cause, but apparently they were wrong; very wrong, in fact it was one certain girl that brought this upon the Dukes, though it may have been un-intentional.

Bo had started walking again, little bits at a time, relearning like he did when he was younger and Luke had started waking up again, the relapse from the cold was starting to life; Luke could stay awake for about five minutes every time he was awake. Out of everything that was happening, and happened this was the happiest proven point that the Duke family had had in about two or three months.

Each passing day both Bo and Luke were slowly getting better. Bo was almost fully recovered after three months since he was found, and Luke was staying awake during the day and sleeping at night, the way he was supposed to; proving he was almost recovered and was allowed to go home in roughly two days-time.

Balladeer: It's about time things started lifting again, four months is way too long for a problem to stick around in the Duke family. It just wasn't natural; but in my opinion I'd say they weren't out of the clearing just yet.


	14. Truth Be Told

A lot of tears were shed on the day Bo was able to walk normally, and do the chores again; also able to drive after what seemed forever of doing nothing but either lie around all day at the hospital or at the farm. Since Bo was capable of driving again, he wanted to be the one to pick up his older cousin from the hospital and bring him back home; it had to be something sentimental for his reasons, Bo had begged Jesse to let him do it too.

Proud as Bo was, he was worried that something would happen to Luke on the way back to the farm and he wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. Bo thought carefully and solved his problem by having Enos and Cooter follow along behind the General Lee in Enos' police car.

As they arrived at the hospital, Luke and a nurse had already been waiting for them all to arrive; he was just so dang excited to head on back to the farm that he didn't think twice about waiting inside the hospital for Bo to arrive.

Balladeer: Three months of pain for the Duke family, hopefully now things will start going back to the way they's were before.

Bo, Enos and Cooter stepped out of their vehicles and stood there with the biggest grins on their faces imaginable. Figuring that Bo and Luke would need time to assure the other that they were alright, Enos and Cooter stayed behind to let them boys work magic.

The nurse that was with Luke walked over and joined Enos and Cooter; to let Bo and Luke have a very much needed family moment. Both one had seen the other smiling in months, and they were finally getting their chances to do so.

On the way back to the farm, Bo and Luke were riding in the General Lee; Cooter and Enos following behind. Both cars had been filled with complete silence; Luke broke the dead silence after recalling what Bo had explained to him about the past few months and asked a very depressing question he wasn't sure he really wanted the answer to. "Did Judd really think I was going to die…?" Luke let that question sit in the air for a while, not expecting an answer from Bo quite yet; then continued on this time looking at Bo with tears in his eyes. "Bo; did you think I was going to die…?"

In that short moment of two questions he hadn't prepared himself to answer, he felt a lot of emotions come to him at once. He pulled over hoping to prevent an accident while he informed his dark haired cousin everything he felt at that exact moment.

Bo let out a deep sigh and began speaking softly, "Honestly Cousin; I thought you already had. When I screamed in pain, you went into shock and stopped breathing. The only real reason I screamed was the my legs had a great streak of pain running up and down, come to find out they were paralyzed. They were paralyzed for about six weeks, during the whole time I was healing you were still unconscious. If it hadn't had been for me neither one of us would've been off the farm for this long. No work has been done here for over three months…" Luke could hear the pain and sorrow in his cousin's voice but for once didn't know what to say.

Both Duke boys had tears in their eyes as they discussed anything that came to mind, comforting each other when the other felt pain. Behind them was Enos and Cooter, they had pulled over when the boys did; they were going to stick around to make sure everything would be okay. They had been stopped on the side of the road at least good fifteen or twenty minutes, and neither car had moved one inch.

Back in the General Bo and Luke were still talking about everything they could to try to put everything behind them. They were trying to come to an agreement, Bo blamed himself and Luke hadn't realized what really was going on, or how long they had been stopped for.

"Shepard to Law Sheep, Shepard to Law Sheep. Boys are you out there? Did anything happen to ya's on your way home from the hospital?"

Startled by Jesse asking where they were, Luke realized they were half an hour late to arrive home, and that their friends were parked right on behind them.

"This here is Law Sheep. Shepard everything is okay, we just lost track of time is all; Bo and I needed to have a talk about recent events but don't you worry none we are on our way home right now Uncle Jesse." Jesse had been very relieved to hear Luke's voice, and that the boys were on their way home.


	15. Being Paralyzed Comes With Emotions

Bo went to put the General into drive and header on home, but a pain shooting up his leg causing him to scream stopped him. Hearing Bo's scream Luke froze on the spot, he was frightened deeply and hoped nothing would happen like it did the last time.

Luke was starting to get worried, and was completely stopped; he couldn't get himself to move. He needed to help Bo, but wasn`t able to do anything. Ten minutes had passed and nothing changed. Luke finally managed to come up with an idea; he switched spots with Bo then CB'ed Cooter and Enos to follow him to the hospital.

Not knowing what was going on at all, Cooter and Enos agreed and followed; Cooter calling Jesse in the process. "Luke; are you sure you are in any condition to drive?" "Cooter I have to, Bo needs my help." "Pull over, let me drive" Luke pulled over and climbed into the passenger side and Cooter jumped into the driver's seat and drover off towards the hospital.

Everyone once again, met at the hospital; the same one Luke had left about two hours before, and now was sitting in the waiting room, anxious to find out if his baby cousin would be okay. It was a short ten minutes before the doctor came to speak with the Dukes.

"Mr. Duke I'm afraid to tell you, but Bo's hadn't healed completely, and while he was driving he was straining them. They went into a state of shock, sending a large streak of pain up his legs, once again. If he heals again and drives and this happens again, he could paralyze his legs for the rest of his life"

Luke grimaced at the sound of his cousin possibly not being able to walk or drive again; it broke Luke's heart into a thousand little tiny pieces. Shivering, Luke asked if he could see Bo. The doctor didn't know how to tell Luke exactly how bad Bo's condition is, there wasn't much he could say; he was in a wheel chair and had just came out of surgery so he was sleeping on his bed. Sure it didn't sound bad, but he knew the tormenting feeling of someone you love never walking again.

Luke and the doctor walked to room 43, the room where Bo was staying. Luke stopped and almost began crying; he dropped down to his knees and didn't know how to think about what his baby cousin was going through. Seeing his cousin that way, Luke though was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever do in his life. He was wrong; the hardest was wheeling Bo out to the pick-up truck and helping him into the seat.

Tears ran down Luke's face as Daisy sat in the General with him. "Luke, is there a reason why this is bothering you so much?" Luke didn't know how to answer the question his cousin shot at him. "Daisy; I just don't know. I have always tried to protect him and this was one thing that he had been best at, and made him who he was before this all started" Luke paused as realization hit him. "Before this all started… Daisy you and I will be stopping in town before heading back out to the farm" Luke was determined to do something, but what; Daisy didn't know. "Luke, don't you want to be there for Bo back at the farm first, Uncle Jesse can't get him out of the pick-up alone" Luke shook his head, he disagreed he needed to fix things before he headed back to the farm.

"Luke, Uncle Jesse, _needs _you. Go to the farm first, after Bo is settled at home, I will go with you to town, but I figure that Cooter better go along as well. I don't want you doing anything stupid, that way you can drive me to work afterwards." "Fine Daisy we will head back to the farm first"

It was a silent trip back to the farm, but once Bo realized Luke and Daisy hadn't been following them he looked towards Jesse and began talking. "He is going to think I am a freak" "Now Bo, why do you think that?" "He was crying earlier, he wouldn't look at me, and by the looks of it he is taking his time to get back to the farm…" Bo looked as if he was going to cry. Jesse pulled the pick-up into the farmyard and began talking with Bo, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Beauregard James Duke, you listen to me. He is worried about you, and doesn't want to hurt you; your world has been turned upside down within months and there isn't anything he can do to help you through it this time. You didn't just get a broken heart, something a drive and a trip to the Boars Nest could heal. It's more than that, and Luke is trying to figure out a way to be there for you without hurting you emotionally." Bo was shocked at his uncle's words, he hadn't realized Luke was there that much for him and that this was hurting Luke as much as it was him.

"I am sorry Uncle Jesse" Bo stopped talking as the General Lee pulled up behind the pick-up and Daisy and Luke got out and walked up to help Jesse with Bo. Luke told the others to get the doors; he would just carry Bo inside to the couch so he was comfortable and didn't have to sit in the wheelchair all day long.

"Thank you Luke, I appreciate this a lot" "Don't think of it, you'd do the same for me" Bo thought in his head, _"Believe me I already think about it a lot" _

Balladeer: I wonder what Luke has up his sleeves now, I hope it doesn't corrupt his friendship with Bo at all.


	16. Late

Luke left almost immediately after arriving home; he had something he wanted to take care of. No something he _needed_ to take care of. "Hurry Daisy, I got to take care of something in town, and I know for sure that you don't want to be late for work darling" "Oh Luke, would you relax a bit." Daisy kissed her uncle and cousin before leaving with Luke.

In the General Lee, Daisy had a question that she was dying for an answer too. "Sugar, since we ain't at the farm now; and I know you didn't want Bo to know what your plan is. Would you tell me what you got cookin' in that brain of yours?"

Luke glanced at Daisy before turning his attention back to the road. "I wanted to have a little chat with Sarah-Beth is all" "Luke don't you think that should wait"

Luke sighed, he wasn't too sure of it himself; but he weren't going to let this go unnoticed. "I suppose you're right darling. I'll let it be, only for a little while though. Talk to Cooter or Enos and see if they'll bring ya on home later, I need some thinking time to myself" After Luke dropped Daisy off he sped down the back roads, until he met the spot he wanted to be at; the Pond.

Hours had passed and Daisy returned back to the farm with a lift from Cooter. Luke hadn't returned yet, and Bo was getting frustrated with his new 'set of wheels', he was trying his best to co-operate with his wheel chair so he would be allowed to help with chores.

Cooter had stuck around and helped out; with Luke out over-thinking they needed a little extra help. Daisy did her chores and helped as best as she could with the left over tasks usually done by Bo and Luke. Cooter noticed something in Luke's eyes before he left after dropping Daisy off. It was something Cooter hardly ever saw in Luke's eyes; emotion.

**Balladeer: Luke has been through a lot of stuff during his life, and learned to keep his emotions in control. Maybe things were harder for him, than anyone thought they were to be. Let's find out, I am a might bit curious myself.**

Luke was still thinking, looking out upon the small body of water. He was fairly upset that Bo may never walk again, which killed him inside. If Bo couldn't walk, he couldn't drive. Driving was Bo's pride, along with girls and family. Not being able to do the things he loved would break his heart; and seeing Bo with a broken heart would surely break his own heart.

"That's what Uncle Jesse calls Faith, Caring and definite True love." Luke sighed; his Uncle would've been right about that for sure. Only one thing left that Luke had thought about repeatedly to himself all day. _"And it was all because of some dang girl too" _

It was getting late and Luke didn't want to worry anybody so he headed to the Boars nest. He knew Daisy had a double shift that day, to make up for all the ones she had missed; she would've started around four thirty and would get off at around nine. It was eight thirty according to the clock in the General and Luke hadn't eaten so he decided he'd eat and follow Daisy back to the farm once she was off work.

Luke walked in, to find Daisy wasn't there working. Spotting Boss, Luke trudged on over, confused as heck. "Hey Boss, have you seen Daisy?" "Sure did Luke" Boss replied happily. "Why she got off her second shift about half an hour ago."

Still confused, Luke decided to ask another question. "Boss what time is it exactly?" "Nine thirty" Luke explained that he said the time must be off in the General Lee. Boss followed Luke outside to see if he was correct. "The clock says nine thirty three Luke. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Boss; I am really late to head on home though. Do me a favor and give Uncle Jesse a shout for me and tell him the CB ain't working and that I'd be home soon. I probably have them worrying to death by now" Boss agreed with Luke, he was in a good mood; and with the previous situations that had been going on lately, he didn't want to be the one to be a bad guy by getting involved.

Jesse met Luke outside. Luke practically fell over from exhaustion as soon as his foot touched the gravel. Bo had been lying down on his bed, in the room he shared with Luke slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard Daisy and Jesse talking.

"Luke…? Luke, Come on Sugar wake up" "Daisy help me get him on the couch." Jesse pleaded. Once on the couch, Luke slowly came around to opening his eyes. "Good to know I made it home in one piece. I am starving and exhausted."

Daisy was about ready to smack Luke for being so inconsiderate. "Luke you scared me out of my wits!" She exclaimed. "Daisy I was at the pond and lost track of time. Oh by the way we need to get the CB and the radio in the General fixed. I was going to pick you up from work and get a meal, but I was apparently so tired that I read the time wrong and ended up half an hour late."

"Figured as much from you cousin," Bo spoke softly as he wheeled himself out of his room. "I'm just glad you're safe"

**Balladeer: Shouldn't it be the other way around? Luke worrying about Bo; anyways don't blink just yet, you might miss what's coming next.**


	17. The Truth Is Not Always What You Believe

Each day that passed on, Luke grew more agitated and was spending less and less time at home, and more time alone at the pond. Bo was regaining some movement in his legs but he couldn't move around much when Luke wasn't around so his healing was taking twice as long as it should've.

Luke had gotten to bed late one night and no one had said one word to him; he looked like crap, that much was evident, but no one knew why. Later in the night Bo was getting restless, and decided to wake Luke up so he could help Bo to the washroom.

"Luke, you awake?" Bo whispered quietly. When Bo didn't get a response he repeated his question, but a little louder this time. Again with no response, he grew more impatient and began yelling.

"Damnit Luke! Wake up!" Bo shouted repeatedly, not noticing his cousin hadn't moved one bit throughout all his shouting. Daisy and Jesse ran towards the boy's bedroom to find out what all the commotion was about.

"What's all the commotion about in hear?" Jesse grumpily asked. Bo explained of Luke's arriving home late every night and then not waking up, Jesse became very concerned for his eldest nephew.

Daisy and Bo were a bit shaken up, both in tears while they watched a tragic scene fall before their eyes. "Is he going to be alright Uncle Jesse?" Daisy cried out shortly later.

"I'm not sure Daisy. I hope so." Jesse replied drastically. Not long after Jesse had answered Luke began to stir, mumbling incoherent words and shaking slightly and tremors of pain and sweat shook his body. Bo immediately tensed at the sight of his older cousin shaking so bad while trying to wake up.

"Luke? Luke; it's your Uncle Jesse here. Open your eyes son, everything is okay I promise. Just open your eyes." Slowly but surely Luke opened his glassy blue eyes to have 3 sets of eyes stare back at him.

"Whad I mizz..?" He slurred quietly.

"Luke are you drunk?" Daisy gasped.

"djrunk?" Luke mumbled again. "Ne'er djrunk cusinnn"

Jesse cursed under his breath at the sight of his oldest nephew, Luke had taken to drinking to rid himself off all his bottled up emotions and was now hurting the rest of his family.

Bo rolled on his bed, impatient because he needed to go to the washroom. "Uncle Jesse I need to go to the washroom and Luke can't get me there." Embarrassed as he was, he needed to get out of the room instantly.

"Daisy, help me with Bo please. I can't help him on my own" Jesse announced quickly spurring into action.

"We need Cooter to start coming over again Uncle Jesse. I ain't much help and Luke is apparently going to constantly be in a drunken stupor. He is our only hope." Daisy retorted quickly.

"Bo, can you hold it until Cooter gets here? Daisy, go get Cooter on the phone, he may need to bring some stuff, he may be here for a few days until we can figure out what is going on with the dang cousin of yours."

Both Daisy and Bo nodded quickly, with Daisy leaving the men all in one room. "Uncle Jesse, I am worried about him."

"I know Bo, I am as well." Jesse answered emotionally.

Ten minutes later Cooter pulled into the yard and ran up to the farm house with full intentions of being there for Bo, and when Luke was sober enough the next day, to let him know how bad what he did really was.

After everyone got settled in, after the little fiasco of Bo having to go to the washroom, the Duke farm was at peace once again.

The next day was full of tension. Luke was stilled laid up in bed, and everyone thought he had been drunk. Bo was relaxing in the living room with Daisy while Jesse and Cooter went out to do the chores.

"Luke owes you for doing his chores Cooter. If you ever need help on anything; anything at all, give me a call and I'll send Lukas your way"

"Thanks Uncle Jesse"

"I ain't your Uncle Cooter" Jesse chuckled slightly. "I might as well be, you are as much of a Duke as the rest of us"

Cooter smiled back at the elder man, and sent him a grin. Finishing the chores the men went back inside, where Bo was seated at the table and Daisy was cooking.

"Bo, go wake Luke please. Breakfast is ready and he has already slept in longer than he should" Jesse asked aloud.

"Yes sir" Bo replied gradually before wheeling his way to his bedroom. Wheeling in as casually as he could Bo yelled for his older cousin to wake up before actually looking at him. "Luke, Uncle Jesse says it's time to get up. Breakfast is on the time."

He was about to leave the room, when he didn't receive a reply. "Luke, get up would ya?" No answer again, whipping the wheel chair around Bo saw his older cousin for the first time since the night before. "Luke what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying Bo." He stated quickly.

"Crying involves tears, and I believe those are tears I see. What's wrong cousin?"

Luke got up and took off running, flying passed everyone and jumping into the General and speeding off. Bo quickly wheeled himself into the kitchen, "Luke shouldn't be driving in his condition. I don't think he was drunk last night, he was exhausted and full of emotion; he must be sick if he let his emotions get this far. He won't even tell me what's wrong.

**Balladeer: Look's like Ol' Cooter was right about Luke. He saw emotion in those bright blue eyes.**


	18. Will Power

Luke drove away as fast as he possibly could, things were going all wrong, and Bo wasn't supposed to catch him crying. He continued driving farther away from his home, he had no specific place he was going; he was just driving his pain away.

Rounding the corner, he saw a car swerving out of control heading his way. Luke quickly turned to the right putting the front end of the General in the ditch. Slowly he emerged from the vehicle and ran off into the woods, not a care in the world as to what could possibly happen to him. He only stopped running when he found himself at the county line, this was a special spot along the county line, if you fell into the water flowing beneath the ridge of where Luke was standing, and you wouldn't be in Hazzard County anymore.

The water below was flowing rapidly, sharp rocks pointing out, or going under as waves flowed quickly in the stream. Tears from Luke's eyes dropped down into the lake, he thought of jumping, that maybe all of this was a terrible nightmare, and the only way out was down. He stood there for minutes, eyes blurred with tears from the pain of reality.

Looking away, Luke decided to sit on a rock and ponder about what should be done next. Go home, or find his own way out of the nightmare he seemed to be living constantly. After sitting for a few minutes, he relaxed and drifted into a peaceful sleep, sliding down near the edge of the stream.

"Uncle Jesse I need to find him! It's important! He is going crazy because I am injured! I need to walk again for him to calm down." Bo spat out shortly after Luke had taken off.

"I agree Uncle Jesse" Daisy added.

"Uncle Jesse, I think that if Luke is left alone he may do something stupid. We need to find him now, before it's too late." Cooter pointed out quickly as well.

Jesse nodded and the family set off looking for their missing Duke.

In the truck, he didn't know what to do, there was no way he could help his family while he was in a wheel chair. His cousin needed him and he wouldn't be able to be there for him if he went into the bushes, or started running.

Cooter noticed Bo's reaction to the situation, full of determination, but depressed as well. "Bo, what's wrong? Are you worried about Luke?" He questioned softly.

Bo shook his head yes and started to reply, "That's not my problem. I yelled it earlier, what good am I going to be to Luke if I can't even walk to save him?"

"You can do it if you believe, you are strong willed Bo, you aren't about to give up on your cousin because you are in a wheel chair."

Bo nodded softly and thought long and hard on Cooters advice. Suddenly he felt something spark, and an idea formed in his head as he slowly moved his left leg onto the seat so he could turn towards Cooter.

"That's it!"

Taken aback, Cooter turned to face his pal and a smile built on his face as he saw one of his best friends finally able to move their legs around a bit. "What is Bo? Does it have something to do with the fact that you just moved your leg?"

Bo nodded before answering. "Will power"

The Dukes had been searching for almost an hour before something orange came into sight of the Jeep that Daisy and Jesse were in.

"Uncle Jesse, look! It's the General Lee!" Daisy shouted cheerfully.

Jesse smiled; he may have just found his nephew after all. Jesse CB'ed Cooter and Bo who arrived shortly after, speeding around the bend, coming to a halt before both boys rapidly got out of the pick-up. No one was in the General so that meant searching in the woods.

After miraculously walking out of the pick-up Bo set off slowly, after his family to search for his older cousins in the woods. Truthfully he knew exactly where his cousin would be.

Cooter followed Bo into the woods, assuring Bo would be fine walking for the first time in a month. They walked around a tree, Bo slowing down and carefully stepping over the stump, next thing he knew was a shadow was leaning against that stump and it caused Bo to jump into action.

"LUKE!" Bo shouted at the top of his lungs.

Luke jolted awake, looking around for the intruder of his rest. Spotting Bo made his heart jump. "I came out here so you wouldn't be able to get out here in a wheel chair. How are you here?" He asked nonchalantly. It never occurred to him that his cousin was walking again.

"I walked here." Bo spoke softly getting closer to his cousin.

Luke jumped up and neared the edge of the stream below. "My dreams can't come true, not now. Things don't happen that way; Bo isn't supposed to walk now. He isn't supposed to be able to ruin my way out of this nightmare, not make it turn into a fantasy."

Bo stopped dead in his tracks, did his older cousin tell him he wasn't allowed to walk, that he had just ruined something.

Cooter stepped forward. "Luke, what do you mean your way out of this nightmare?"

Luke looked down, emphasizing his need to jump to end things.

"Cousin it's not worth it! This is real life and I am walking again. You are ill, let's go home and rest. I promise everything will be fine and I won't walk again until I am healed completely, but I can't do that if you are gone."

Luke continued to step closer to the edge, looking down with a hint of insane sparking in his eyes. "Good-bye cousin"

_**We are almost to the end of this story, one or two more chapters to go and then we will be done. Let me know what you think is going to happen. Read and review! :)**_

_**Also i don't own any of the characters except the girl who caused all of this. Bo's girlfriend at the beginning of the story. Thanks for staying for the whole journey. Now off to the ending of this wonderful time with you guys.**_


	19. Everything Will Work Itself Out

"Good-bye cousin." Luke announced, ready to take the fall into pure bliss, a pain free place with no worries at all.

"No! Stop it Luke!" Bo shouted.

Cooter geared into action, running to the edge, and grabbing Luke before he could do anything. Luke shook violently, trying to escape his captures arms, flailing wildly.

"It's not going to happen Luke. I won't let you waste away into nothing, or end your life. Your family loves you, and it's because of that love that Bo is walking again!" Cooter counseled into the younger man's ears.

Luke seemed to stop fighting now; only time racks of his body were visible. Tears streamed down his face; leaning against Cooter for support he cried his pain away.

Daisy and Jesse ran back to the Jeep when they heard Bo scream, expecting to find them back at the vehicles.

"Where are they?" Daisy asked impatiently.

"Give them time" Jesse replied before sitting in the Jeep listening to the screaming heard before them in the woods.

Minutes after the screaming stopped, Bo slowly walked out of the bushes, plopping himself into his wheelchair, a satisfactory grin covering his face.

The family looked towards the opening where Bo had come out of, waiting for Cooter and Luke to appear as well. Sure enough, a few minutes later Cooter emerged carrying a very weak, and exhausted Luke back to his family.

The Dukes set off to the hospital, giving Luke time on his own to rest while Bo got his legs checked out again.

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. Duke. Luke needs his rest and can go home tomorrow morning, as well as Bo. He only needs rest as well, whatever happened was a miracle he is regaining full movement of his legs within minutes of arriving at the hospital. He had barely little just over an hour ago, and now can walk around fully, but slowly. By tomorrow he should be walking around like normal, just have him take things easy for longer than a month this time. Same goes for Luke, they both need their rest."

Jesse thanked the doctor before heading back to the hospital room Luke and Bo would be staying in.

"Uncle Jesse, can I walk again? What's going on? What did the doc say? Will Luke be okay?" Bo asked eagerly.

"Well Bo, you will be fine in a few months, so no driving or over exerting yourself this time."

"What about Luke, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked quickly as well.

"Luke will be fine after a good rest, same goes for you Bo. Get some rest and we can all head home tomorrow"

Bo nodded at his uncles request, things were finally starting to fan out properly again.

Cooter had left the hospital with Daisy, and drove her to work at the Boars Nest. Hours later someone walked in and got Daisy's attention real quick. "Oh no Cooter, look, it's Sarah-Beth. I wonder if Luke talked to her like he had planned too."

"I don't think she did darling. I think that y'all should talk to her as a family, not as individuals." Cooter suggested.

"Thanks Cooter, but that don't mean I ain't going to say anything now." Daisy got up and walked towards Sarah and stopped right beside her, asking to have a seat. Sarah-Beth nodded her reply as yes. Daisy sat down and got straight to business.

"Alright Sarah-Beth, what is it with you and Bo?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Daisy. I don't like him, and he knows it."

Daisy growled inwardly. "That's my point. You broke his heart, and crushed him into a thousand tiny little pieces. Do you have any idea what has been going on in our family since that day?"

"Nope, and not quite sure I care. I set him in his place."

Daisy got up and left, to furious to deal with this any longer. "Bo and Luke should deal with this. That girl is so stubborn and rude!" Together Daisy and Cooter left the Boars Nest and returned to the hospital.

The next day, the boys were realised from the hospital, Luke driving with Bo in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going cousin?" Bo asked nonchalantly.

"Something personal that you and I need to do." Luke replied casually.

"Like what?"

"It's time we had a talk with Sarah-Beth. She is the reason this happened, and she needs to know it. I know Daisy talked to her, but she insulted her. We are going to make sure she understands how horrible it was that she did to us all."

Shortly after they arrived at the Boars Nest, entering quickly they made their way to the stage. "Most of you know about what happened to our family recently. Both Bo and I have had our fair share of reasons to end up in the hospital. I want you all to know why. Bo had a crush on a girl for a long time, he finally got the guts to ask her out and she shut him down, rudely. Bo didn't take things well and we both suffered from worry. This girl knows exactly what she did, Daisy talked to her yesterday, and she said she couldn't care less. This girl doesn't know how to treat others." Luke announced.

"She also likes to break people's hearts, to crush them so bad nothing could make them happy again. I hope you are happy Sarah-Beth. You almost tore our family apart." Bo added quickly before standing up with Luke's help.

Luke and Bo left the Boars Nest quickly, tears dripping down Bo's face. Everything was alright now, and nothing could ever change the fact that it only takes one girl to ruin a guy's life.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Two months passed quickly, and the Dukes were happy and strong. Bo had been told he was fully healed and was now heading out to go driving with Luke for the first time in a long time. Back in the driver's seat, his cousin beside him and Rosco tagging along behind them in his police cruiser, chasing the boys down for something they didn't do.

"You up for a jump cousin?" Bo asked cheerfully.

"Hit it! Lose Rosco by going over the creek."

The boys were back together; Bo put the pedal to the medal and made the jump with no effort, sending Rosco and his cruiser into the creek.

"Once more cousin. Once more for old times" Luke suggested.

Rosco looked up smiling, as the Orange 69' Dodge Charger flying overhead you could hear a good ole rebel yell from both Duke Boys.

YEE-HAW!

Balladeer: Ain't that a happy ending, that's Hazzard County for ya. Come on back y'all. Ya hear?


End file.
